


a man has needs

by inacolloquialsense



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, blowjob, dick worship, handjob, not at all safe for work, praise galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacolloquialsense/pseuds/inacolloquialsense
Summary: based on: i wish this was a joke i lost my voice sucking too much dickkinks: insecurity. body positivity, praising, a lil sadism and masochism, name calling (i guess???)





	a man has needs

At the time his mind wasn’t really thinking about how he’d feel the next day. He knew he was in desperate need of rough hands all over him, and Q seemed to know what ailed him.

“What are you looking at?” Brian asked, head over James’ shoulder in the back of the mirror.

He flattened out his vest again. It fit too tight, bulging and stretching fabric. “Did you mean what you said?” His eyes are wrinkled, frown apparent.

“About what?” There was dread in his voice. What did he say this time to fuck himself up.

“Can you tell I gained weight? All my suits might need to be refitted.” He undid the last few buttons, cupping at the fat there. “I look terrible.”

Relief blew through him. Oh that. That he can handle. “You’re beautiful, babe.”

Murr bat away the hands encroaching on his space. “That’s not what I asked.”

“But you are.” Quinn tried and again, happy to find his prey relenting in his arms. He stared at him through the mirror. “Do you think I’m nice enough to lie to your face about this shit?”

“I’m barely fitting in anything but my t-shirts.” He placed his hands over Q’s guiding them to his stomach.

Murray had recently been waxed, and his skin still held onto that gleam. So hard to resist at times like this. Q shoved his hand down his pants, smirking as the button popped open. “Do you want me to compliment you? Call you my pretty boy?”

“Maybe.” Redness found its way into James’ complexion. “I wish you wouldn’t wreck my clothes.”

“Is that true, babe?” Quinn yanked down Murr’s pants until his cock was hanging out. “How’s that suit you?” He kissed the back of his ear.

“Yeah, sure.” He made a motion to move, but Brian anchored him in his place.

“Unbutton your shirt.” A whisper is very loud when an inch away from your eardrum. Q’s voice is soft and velvety.

“The bed’s two steps away.” James turns his head.

Q grabs his face and points it at the mirror. “I want you to look.” He uses his free right hand to unbutton Murr’s vest, but there’s still a shirt then an undershirt. “You’ve got too many fucking layers. Shit.”

He smiles at his attempt, but those meat hooks weren’t meant for delicate tasks. “Hold on, man.” Murray’s fingers are nimble in comparison. He doesn’t focus on the eyes burning holes through his body. The offending articles are thrown onto the bed. “Okay, ready.”

Coarse fingertips give him a good rub down. “Now, I wanted to tell you how nice you look.” He holds Murr’s hips and squeezes. “These are your lovehandles. Without them you’d be okay, but with them, every time I see you I want to hold you so tight you’ll feel my prints the next day. It brings me sorrow whenever I have to let them go.”

He shifts in his socks and looks up at Brian. “Are we done?” He seems embarrassed or in a rush to leave. It always gets under his collar when Quinn gets like this. Almost fixated, always loving.

“This is your stomach.” He’s rubbing him softly, inching his way up. “And your chest. They’ve grown a little, and that’s a beautiful thing. Now I have more to touch. Smooth or hairy I always want to kiss you up and down until you squirm and make that little breathless whimper I like.” His fingers catch on a nipple and roll it slowly in a circle, pinching roughly. 

“-Ahh- Quinn.” James almost elbows him on accident. He can’t help when his body jerks in reaction. He can feel the stare but won’t return it. The smile pressing into his skin is enough for him to redden. Honestly he loves it, but Q can be so shameless sometimes.

“Yeah. That one,” he murmurs, beard tickling at Murray’s shoulder. Brian pushes his pants down the extra bit more and they hit the ground. “Let’s talk about downstairs.”

Murr’s humiliated at how hard he is as Q touches him for the second time tonight. “Can we do more than talk?” He’s aching for it.

“Sure.” He drags his hand over his friend’s cock, pulling back the foreskin further and playing with the head. “Even your dick is pretty. Look at it.” Brian waves it about like it’s his own. It’s leaking and dripping on the carpet.

“Yeah.” In a second he’s about to do something drastic. He can feel it in his bones. This is too much to stand idly by.

“It has a nice curve, and it bounces off your belly when I fuck you.” 

James has to lean on him. His legs are unreliable at the moment. Quinn’s covered erection is prodding him, and he’s jacking him off faster, cradling his balls. He’s all swollen. “Uh huh.”

“And you bend so easily when I hold you down. It’s lewd how gorgeous you are. I could spend all day between your thighs, listening to you whine like a bitch in heat. I love when you’re oversensitive, and you climax, hands-free, and clench around me. And I can fuck you through it. Or when you suck me off to finish the job. You look your best when you’re covered in my come.”

Murr tenses then turns to jello in Q’s arms. Damn. He just cleaned the mirror yesterday. He watches his jizz slide down the metal surface. It’s soaking into the carpet fibers, too. “We should have laid out a towel or something.”

“I’ll clean it later.” Brian walks them to the bed and sits down, James dropped in front of him. He pulls his dick out and presents it like a grand prize. “Would my pretty boy like to return the favor?”

Man, oh man is Murr a happy winner. He perks up on his knees and kisses the base to the tip, almost purring when Quinn’s hand rests on his head. 

“Oh yeah. You’re such a good boy. So handsome and talented.”

“Yeah?” He looks up, smiling and wide-eyed.

“Oh you’re the best.” He takes him in his mouth, and Q falters. Leans back and shouts the name of a god he doesn’t believe in. Has to take a second to collect himself. “Really. I love you.”

He’s bobbing up and down with his hand working whatever he can’t fit in his mouth.

Brian puts on the smooth, silky voice again. “Why don’t you try taking in the whole thing,” he coaxes. “You’d be so pretty with my cock down your throat.”

Murr tries, regretting immediately when it hits the back. He holds it together for a second before his gag reflex hits him and he reverses. “I can’t.” Already his voice has changed. His head is resting on Brian’s inner thigh. Drool dribbles down his lips as he pants, and he’s never looked better in his life.

“Oh yes you can. I believe in my beautiful boy.” Q rubs his cheek with his thumb. He wipes away the building moisture at his tear ducts. “Try again.”

“Okay.” He fills his lungs and empties them and goes again. The same thing happens, but he can stay down for a little longer. He’s learning to relax and take in more. Rinse, repeat.

“Keep going. You’re doing so well.” Brian looks with intent. It stopped being about sensation. Now it’s seeing Murr commit to him. He gets the pleasure of seeing James break himself apart. Ah. Ain’t love grand.

It goes on until James wants to stop. “I’m sorry.” He’s a mess. The back of his throat is hurting like hell, and he’s sore all over from the repeated motions.

“Oh, babe. Don’t be.” Q grabs his saliva slicked cock and pumps himself a few times. He squirts over Murray’s face, waits a few moments to seal the picture in his mind forever. “You’re perfect.” And he is.

James lets him hold his chin up and wipe him clean with his undershirt. He feels like he’s being preened. His dick’s hard, but he’d rather not deal with anything else. It shocks him when he opens his own mouth. “I think my voice is shot.”

“You sound good.” Quinn throws the shirt in the hamper, pulls James up onto bed. “70 year old smoker who yells a lot.”

“Asshole.” He punches his chest lightly. “We’re supposed to tape presentations tomorrow.”

“Tell them you caught something.” Brian smirks like he’s clever or something.

“You’re my partner. You’re going to have to talk more,” he huffs. Take away the one talent he really has, and what else is there.

“I can live with that.” The mattress shifts under his weight as he scooches closer. “If you squeeze into that little grey number with the vest, so I have some eye candy to enjoy.”


End file.
